Después de la Espera
by Veramy
Summary: Después de tanto esperarla, la vida continuará a su lado. Hay mucho que contar y que aclarar, todos tienen una vida pero las aventuras parecen no querer alejarse de ellos.
1. Ella volvió

**Declaración:** _InuYasha pertenece a la genialidad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hay personajes que son de mi invención en esta historia, creada por mi sin fines de lucro._

 _¡Hola!, es la primera historia que escribo. Espero sea del agrado de alguno de ustedes. Los comentarios son bienvenidos para mejorar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Ella volvió**

Ella volvió.

‒ ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Tonta…‒ Después de que ella se disculpará por haberlo hecho esperar, es todo lo que el alcanzó a decir.

La emoción de todos no se hizo esperar, y no era para menos, tres largos años habían pasado, sus amigos la llenaron abrazos. Shippo no podía contener las lágrimas, de verdad la había extrañado, la compañía de sus otros amigos lo hacían sentir bien, pero solo Kagome lo había cuidado como si fuera su propio pequeño, procurando siempre consentirlo, e incluso malcriarlo, constantemente llevándole dulces, juegos y pinturas sin mencionar el hecho de que se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado, no estaba regresando solo una amiga, sino prácticamente su madre adoptiva.

InuYasha solo pudo observarlos a todos en silencio después del breve abrazo que le dio al salir del pozo. No podía dejar de observar que era la misma chica que había esperado por tres años, ella lucia igual, aunque sonaba un poco más madura de lo que recordaba, Sango y Miroku después de darle una calurosa bienvenida y presentarle a las gemelas y a Komori todos se pusieron camino a la aldea para avisarle las buenas noticias a los demás.

La aldea no había cambiado realmente mucho, la mayoría de las cosas seguían como Kagome las recordaba, decidieron reunirse en la casa de Miroku ya que no cabrían todos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ella y Rin se pusieron igual de felices que los otros cuando ella apareció, se dispusieron a cocinar para todos, para así comer juntos como lo hacían cuando la búsqueda de Naraku les dejaba tiempo y la posibilidad de estar con un poco de tranquilidad, bueno, ahora había más integrantes en esa familia que habían logrado formar todos ellos y la paz y tranquilidad se había vuelto algo relativamente cotidiano en sus vidas.

Todos llenaron a Kagome de preguntas, principalmente de que había realizado en esos tres años, ella contestaba educadamente aunque parecía que había cosas que evitaba mencionar pero también ellos se limitaban a escuchar lo que ella quisiera contarles, que en general era como se había esmerado en terminar la escuela.

Se veía feliz, InuYasha se preguntó por un momento como podía verse tan feliz, es que acaso no lo había extrañado. El definitivamente lo había hecho aunque él tampoco había podido quitar de su rostro una sonrisa desde que ella apareció. Todos tenían muchas cosas que contarle también a ella, intentaron ponerla al corriente de sus vida, ya que ninguno tenía reservas en contar lo que se habían dedicado a hacer, ella escucho paciente los avances de Shippo para convertirse en un gran demonio zorro, como les estaba sentando la vida de casados a Miroku y Sango, de como Rin se dedicaba a ayudar a la anciana en todo lo que pudiera y se divertía con los juegos de los bebés que en sí mismos eran pura ternura.

Fue una tarde encantadora, todos se divirtieron a pesar de que hubo lágrimas presentes. Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, ya había obscurecido y los adultos se estaban quedando conversando ellos ya que los pequeños se fueron quedando en silencio (para ser más precisos se estaban quedando dormidos uno a uno). Parecía que las cosas a contarse no tendrían fin pero ellos también estaban comenzando a tener sueño. La anciana Kaede y Rin se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo de Kagome.

‒Creo que debemos descansar, este día a estado lleno de sorpresas ‒mencionó Sango llevando a su bebé en brazos para depositarlo junto a sus hermanas, se volvió hacia Kagome y estirando los brazos le dijo‒, sería buena idea si Shippo duerme aquí está noche, llevarlo con ustedes sólo lo despertará…

Kagome sólo asintió, aunque en realidad estaba un poco confundida ya que pensaba que pasaría la noche con sus amigos, pero éstos no parecían haberse enterado de que ella necesitaba asilo por esa noche ahí. Se giró hacia InuYasha y el sólo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

‒Nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar.

‒Claro… ‒Fue todo lo que respondió antes de levantarse y girar para desearle buenas noches a sus amigos que a pesar de llevar toda la tarde con ella no dejaban de mirarla con ternura y gusto de que estuviese ahí.

Comenzaron a caminar con dirección al bosque.

‒ ¿A dónde vamos InuYasha?

‒A descansar a la cabaña...

Ella se asombró ya que no esperaba que InuYasha se hubiese decidido a construir una cabaña para él en la aldea. Aunque ya que lo pensaba estaba lo suficiente retirada como para estar en paz sin tener que estar lejos de sus amigos. Básicamente podría vigilarlos por si estaban en peligro y necesitaban ayuda, pero también tener una noche tranquila, lejos del llanto, gritos y juegos de los niños.

Cuando llegaron InuYasha dejó que Kagome entrara primero. Las cabañas de las aldeas generalmente tenían sólo una pieza o máximo dos, sin embargo esta tenía tres; la primera que podía denominarse como la estancia ya que era donde se podía apreciar el fogón en medio con una pequeña mesita en la esquina, estantes donde parecía que acomodaban los vegetales, ingredientes y utensilios necesarios para la comida y el té; el segundo y tercero, parecían ser los cuartos, uno a cada lado de la estancia, cada uno con su respectivo cuarto de aseo.

Kagome después de entrar le preguntó si le molestaba que prepara un poco de té, InuYasha sólo negó con la cabeza por lo que ella inició un fuego que volvió el lugar más acogedor y se dispuso a prepararlo para entrar en calor, ya que como siempre, solo iba vestida con una falda corta y un suéter delgado, que era suficiente para las tardes frescas pero esta noche se comenzaba a tornar muy fría.

‒Toma cúbrete ‒dijo InuYasha poniendo en los hombros de Kagome una manta que había entrado a tomar de su dormitorio. Ella lo agradeció ya que se estaba congelando y el té estaba tardando más de lo que le gustaría esperar.

Al notarla tan cansada InuYasha la guío hasta el cuarto en donde sólo se podía apreciar una cómoda y un futón grande. Lo suficiente para dos personas.

–Debes descansar o te quedaras dormida sin darte cuenta, buenas noches, que descanses – dijo el sin la intención de acostarse a su lado, se giró para salir de la habitación y dejarla descansar, después de todo había sido un día bastante largo, no tanto como él hubiese deseado ya que aún no se atrevía a preguntarle si regresaría a su casa en su época al día siguiente, y para ser sincero le costaba demasiado dejarla fuera de su vista.

En parte tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta pero un suave susurro por parte de ella le detuvo esa línea de pensamientos.

‒Quédate conmigo... ‒susurró ella.

Él la miró y ella sólo tenía una mano extendida, él no lo pensó demasiado y la tomo para sentarse junto a ella pero ella lo jalo lo suficiente para que se recostase. Ella tomó la manta cubriéndolos a ambos. Girándose hacia ella, notó como sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse, él se asustó momentáneamente ya que no sabía que las lágrimas que ella no podía contener eran de felicidad al encontrarse así con él.

–No sabes cuánto te extrañe… – dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Su miedo se esfumo y fue cambiado por un sentimiento sobrecogedor que estuvo a punto de hacer que a él también le rodaran un par de lágrimas. Cuando él rozo con sus manos las lágrimas para retirarlas no pudo evitar los nervios que le producía ese contacto con ella.

–Si lo sabía, yo también te extrañé, por eso no dejé de esperarte, han sido tres largos años, seguro has hecho muchas cosas en tu mundo pero siempre espere que volvieras.

–De verdad lo intenté Kei intentó ayudarme todo lo que pudo ya que mi poder espiritual es más grande que el suyo, pero sin la guía de alguien experto sólo podía visitar diario el pozo de casa para intentarlo una y otra vez…

– ¿Quién es Kei?

Kagome se enderezó para mirarlo, no sólo estaba ceñudo sino también se había puesto muy tenso, en cualquier otra ocasión esa desconfianza por parte de él la hubiese hecho enfurecer, pero justo en ese momento ella sólo consiguió sentirse reconfortada de tener a su lado a su celoso InuYasha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de su rostro pero esta vez no le dio tiempo de limpiar su rostro, se acercó al de él y puso sus labios en los de suyos.

Él se sorprendió por su reacción y a pesar de estar preocupado de no haber obtenido respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de lo que ella estaba haciendo. La había esperado mucho tiempo y así como ella confío en que él la encontraría en la oscuridad, él confiaba en que ella encontraría la forma de volver con él. Ese beso estaba comprobando que su Kagome a pesar de mostrarse más madura había mantenido sus sentimientos por él intactos, no podía negarse a corresponderle ya que eso sería engañarse a sí mismo aunque en realidad no tendría forma de resistirse aunque quisiera. Por supuesto que estaba nervioso, las inseguridades de toda una vida no se iban a ir en una tarde pero habían sido tres largos años y el sonrojo y la vergüenza podían esperar para más tarde.

Bajo sus manos a su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo cuando sintió que ella también lo intentaba, la beso con más entusiasmo, y se sintió complacido de que ella no retrocediera, ya que buscaba estar tan cerca como él. Ella se separó con sus mejillas rojas, se pegó más a su pecho al acurrucarse.

–Kei y Rei son alumnos de mi abuelo en el templo, te contaré de ellos después, me han ayudado mucho, he practicado con Kei mis poderes espirituales y Rei me ha entrenado un poco.

Él la escuchaba atento, no le agradaba la idea de dos chicos cerca de Kagome pero ella le estaba contando las cosas ¿no?, siempre habían peleado por situaciones como esta por ejemplo con Koga, pero en este momento no estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos estuviera enamorado de Kagome, aunque debían estar locos si no lo estaban. Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería molestarse con ella, además ¿de qué podía culparla? si no sabía nada en concreto más que de la existencia de ellos, y si Kagome había dicho que ese tipo había ayudado a que ella volviera con él al menos intentaría conocerlo antes de querer matarlo.

Tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y podía notar que ella también lo estaba pero le encantaba que no intentará alejarse, aunque para ser sinceros él no había aflojado su abrazo y no pensaba hacerlo.

–Tienes razón, debes descansar – dijo.

–Que comprensivo te has puesto –respondió ella a su vez.

Él no podía soportarlo así que preguntó – ¿Volverás a tu casa mañana?

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, no fue mucho pero fue el suficiente para que él se pusiera nervioso.

–No puedo controlar abrir y cerrar el pozo, no aún, no me iré mañana hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar y lo sabes, pero quisiera por el día de hoy… por ahora… disfrutar que estoy aquí –ella se acurruco aún más, no quería que hubiese nada que los separará.

Él solo asintió. En definitiva estaba nervioso por su respuesta, pero también estuvo de acuerdo con ella, ella no había dejado claro si volvería a su hogar o cuando, de solo pensarlo sentía que un hueco en él se abría. Quería besarla nuevamente, pero ella se estaba quedando dormida y no quería molestarla. Al día siguiente aclararían algunas cosas seguramente pero en ese momento disfrutaría abrazarla al dormir. Y si lograba dormir rogaría por despertar a su lado y descubrir que no era un sueño.


	2. El hogar que necesitaba

_**Hola este el segundo capítulo, espero no estar haciéndolo tan mal. Contesto a sus comentarios al final, muchas gracias por dejarlos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. El hogar que necesitaba**

Casi había olvidado lo que era despertar si haber tenido malos sueños, esos en donde ella no estaba y jamás volvería. Ella estaba comenzando a despertar, habían dormido toda la mañana, seguramente estaría hambrienta cuando logrará por fin ponerse de pie. Tal vez sería buena idea buscar algo para que ambos desayunarán, sin embargo, a pesar de que llevaba algo de tiempo despierto ya, no había querido separarse. Debía hacerlo, porque Kagome en realidad no tenía ni siquiera ropa para poder cambiarse.

Logro salir del futón, aunque se quedó de pie observándola un poquito más. Sus agudos oídos le indicaron que había alguien afuera de la cabaña, aunque eran lo suficientemente buenos para que su olfato le señalara que no debía preocuparse puesto que era Shippo, seguramente los había esperado toda la mañana y no había podido contenerse de ir a buscarlos.

Salió de la cabaña para encontrarlo bajo un árbol justo enfrente, tenía su carita avergonzada, pero sin duda se veía más feliz de lo que cualquiera lo hubiese visto en algo de tiempo, en los últimos meses se había encontrado mejor pero no podían negar que los primeros habían sido temibles. Y aunque InuYasha fingiera cierta tranquilidad habían sido terribles para ambos…

─Enano, pensé que partías temprano a hacer esas pruebas tuyas.

─No, quise quedarme y pasar tiempo con Kagome, aún no le he contado todo lo que ha pasado mientras no estaba, he avanzado mucho, y no sé cuánto va a… ─Se quedó callado antes de poder terminar, aunque era claro que le preocupaba que ella se fuera de nuevo demasiado pronto, ¿acaso podía culparlo?

─Bien, ella aún está dormida, iré a conseguirle algo de ropa y comida, procura no despertarla, dejemos que despierte sola, pero no te alejes enano, vuelvo pronto ─salió corriendo a toda prisa, no había tenido un problema real o algún ataque de demonios severo en la aldea o los alrededores pero no podría evitar preocuparse al dejarla sola, Shippo sería suficiente para cuidarla, al menos los pocos minutos que se tardaría, en realidad sino fuera porque la ropa limpia y la comida la harían sentir mejor y más cómoda no se atrevería a alejarse de ella.

·· **§** ··

La luz que entraba por la ventana estaba comenzando a lastimarle los ojos, ya no tenía sueño, había descansado de maravilla y sin despertar en toda la noche, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que eso había sucedido. Comenzó a sentarse en el futón ya que la comodidad que la había mantenido dormida no estaba, momentáneamente se asustó por despertar sola, el día anterior podía haber sido un cruel, cruel sueño, no es que no le hubiese pasado antes, pero esta vez estaba segura de que estaba de vuelta, al abrir los ojos y reconocer el entorno tuvo la certeza de su regreso.

Al lograr sentarse soltó un breve grito que terminó por asustar también al pobre de Shippo, él se había contenido de no molestarla pero no había podido resistirse de entrar en el cuarto solo para verla y asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Miro al zorrito que tenía enfrente.

─ ¡Shippo, me asustaste, no sabía que estabas aquí! ─ella, lo estaba mirando con sorpresa más que con enfado, pero vaya que la había asustado, aún tenía una mano en el corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su lugar.

─Perdón, InuYasha me dijo que no te despertara, pero quería verte ─dijo avergonzado, a Kagome se le derritió el corazón de ternura, abrió los brazos para abrazarlo.

─Ven aquí pequeño Shippo.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, ella también había extrañado hacerlo, él se acurruco en sus brazos como siempre lo hacía cuando regresaba del pozo. Se puso nerviosa al sentir que Shippo la estaba olfateando, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas, bueno, en el pasado ya casi lo estaba haciendo pero tenía mucho tiempo sin convivir con este tipo de comportamiento ya que no es normal que alguna persona "normal" lo hiciera, y aunque no le resultaba más que curioso, lindo o tierno viniendo del pequeño zorro. En ese momento le resulto algo extraño. Definitivamente adoraba a su hanyou y al demonio zorrito que tenía entre los brazos, pero debía admitir que a veces hacían cosas graciosas o que no podía explicar.

─Hueles mucho a InuYasha, él también olía un poquito a ti, aunque creo que su olor a perro no me dejaba olerlo tanto como…

No logro terminar la frase, ya que fue golpeado en la cabeza por InuYasha, Kagome no lo había escuchado entrar, la ternura que sentía se convirtió rápidamente en vergüenza que le dejó las mejillas ardiendo, y de un color bastante poco natural, lo sería si tuviera fiebre pero no era así.

─Kagome, mira el perro tonto me pegó ─dijo poniéndose en el hombro de ella para estar fuera del alcance de InuYasha.

─Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, y no me llames perro tonto, chaparro del demonio ─dijo el su vez amenazándolo con el puño levantado nuevamente.

Kagome aún con la cara entre las manos solo pensó que seguían siendo los mismos que cuando los había dejado hacía tres años, y por lo que Sango dijo la noche anterior acerca de que Shippo se quedara con ellos, ella comprendió que esos dos vivían ahí juntos, pero se preguntaba cómo era que aún no se habían matado o herido al menos, aunque eso no lo sabía con certeza, era muy posible que ya hubiese sucedido.

Cuando levanto la vista, InuYasha la estaba mirando algo avergonzando, sin duda también por lo que el zorrito mencionó. Le estaba tendiendo algo con las manos, cuando lo tomó se dio cuenta de que era ropa limpia.

─Sango dice que puedes usar esto, iba a traerte algo de comer, pero me ha dicho que si quieres podemos comer todos juntos.

InuYasha sonaba bien y tranquilo; pero él no podía evitar pensar en que le gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas con ella del que habían tenido, y poder preguntarle muchas cosas que no dejaban de rondarle en la cabeza, si iba a quedarse con ellos (con él) por ejemplo…

─Gracias, si claro; me gustaría ir con todos, pero necesito un baño, hace mucho calor, y quisiera refrescarme.

Era cierto, la primavera no tenía mucho que había comenzado, no se preocupó por nada al cruzar el pozo, en su mente solo estaba ver a su amado InuYasha y sin pensarlos dos veces se fue sin más. Pero ahora que estaba ahí era el momento de empezar a notar las otras cosas que no consideró. Se puso de pie, para dirigirse al rio, pero en ese instante Shippo la empujaba a la otra puerta de la habitación.

─Utiliza este, puedes usar el mío cuando quieras pero también tomaré uno, las gemelas estaban jugando con barro y mi pelo, y ahora me pica, pero InuYasha solo lo usa en las noches ─y susurrando añadió─, no todas.

─Cállate zorro tonto ─dijo furioso─, mejor vete a lavar o nos iremos a comer sin ti ─Shippo salió directo al otro lado de la cabaña dispuesto a lavarse tan rápido como le era posible.

─El enano tiene razón, puedes utilizar este, aunque si no quieres puedo acompañarte al río y vigilar mientras te bañas ─mencionó InuYasha con un poco de timidez o tal vez era vergüenza pero Kagome no supo identificarlo bien, además no estaba segura si era por lo que Shippo había dicho o por ofrecerse a acompañarla, pero no le dio importancia para que él no se sintiera peor.

─No te preocupes aquí está muy bien ─comenzó a avanzar hacía el baño, y quedó, más que sorprendida de lo que vio. InuYasha había hecho un gran trabajo al hacerlo, y era más grande de lo que habría esperado, no lo había notado porque daba a la parte trasera de la cabaña pero incluso parecía que realmente le había invertido más esfuerzo e ingenio a ese cuarto de lo que lo había hecho en el resto. Se giró para verlo y decirle que estaba muy lindo pero no lo encontró ahí, seguramente se había salido y cerrado no solo para darle privacidad, sino también para ir a prepararlo y que ella no se bañara con el agua fría, Kagome pensó que no era necesario ya que su bochorno era mucho pero no salió tras él, puesto que agradecía las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando terminó de asearse se dirigieron los tres con Sango, Miroku y los demás. Los viejos tiempos volvieron como si nunca se hubieran interrumpido, aunque ahora en lugar de tensiones había historias de felicidad, y anécdotas graciosas de todos. A veces se paraban en seco para no mencionar los momentos tristes, ya que sin duda hubo varios de ellos por la ausencia de su querida amiga, pero ninguno lo mencionaba ya que no querían hacerla sentir mal. Todos estaban seguros que si ella no había estado ahí no fue por no haber querido.

El día o mejor dicho la tarde pasó entre risas y deliciosa comida, Kagome decidió que quería caminar un poco, recorrer un poco la aldea y los alrededores. No todos pudieron acompañarla ya que al menos Sango y Miroku debían atender a sus pequeños y Rin y la anciana Kaede tenían que ver algunos asuntos pendientes que no podían esperar. Se dispuso a ir únicamente con InuYasha y Shippo que parecían no querer dejarla, ella estaba contenta con esa actitud por parte de ellos. Caminaron por la aldea y ella saludo feliz a los aldeanos que pasaban, varios de ellos la reconocieron y le hicieron saber que también la había extrañado. Comenzaron a caminar hacía los alrededores entre los árboles pero Kagome se dio vuelta al darse cuenta de Shippo se había detenido de manera brusca y con la cabecita dirigida al suelo.

─Shippo que sucede, ¿estás bien?

El contesto con la voz llena de tristeza. ─ ¿Te vas a ir verdad? Vamos rumbo al pozo.

El definitivamente estaba triste, ella lo levando entre los brazos y suavemente le contestó, no estaba segura de muchas cosas pero irse así sin más no era algo que fuera a hacer.

─No debes preocuparte, no sé si el pozo está abierto, pero aunque lo esté o no, no lo cruzaré hasta que pueda abrirlo a voluntad, me costará mucho abrirlo sola, y aunque no está Kei aquí no me daré por vencida ─el zorrito puso cara de confusión ante el nombre de un chico y antes de que preguntará le dijo─, Kei es un amigo que me ayudo para volver aquí y me será difícil hacerlo sin él, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ustedes, yo también te extrañe mucho, no lo dudes.

Shippo pareció un poco más tranquilo, e incluso intento darle una sonrisa, no podía definirse como una gran sonrisa de felicidad, pero en ella había confianza, una que de alguna manera lo dejaba tranquilo puesto que sabía que ella le decía la verdad, que no se iría… al menos por el momento.

─Kagome, hoy tenía que ir a hacer una prueba, si voy… ¿estarás aquí cuando vuelva? Solo serán tres días pero ahora soy el más fuerte de mis compañeros, seguramente tardaré menos, pero no…

Ella sabía lo que quería decir, tenía miedo de irse y que al volver ella no estuviera ahí. Sin duda quería quedarse, cuando cruzó lo hizo pensando que no había vuelta atrás, por eso fue el abrazo silencioso con su mamá ya que ninguna sabía que esperar, pero ahora tenía el tiempo para probar, no es como si se fuese a pasar la vida deseando siempre cruzar al otro lado porque sin importar cómo terminará la charla que debía tener con InuYasha estaba segura de algo, se encontraba en el lado correcto del pozo.

─Pequeño Shippo, ves a hacer tu examen para ser el mejor demonio zorro no solo de tus compañeros, sino de toda la región, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas no importa si son dos días o cinco, cuando regreses estaré aquí ─se lo dijo con tanta seguridad que el zorrito esta vez le sonrío un poco más feliz y salto al suelo.

Se despidió de InuYasha y les dijo que le avisarán a los demás de su partida, de un brinco y colocando una hoja en su frente salió flotando para ir a dónde debía. Kagome se giró y ahora se enfrentó a un InuYasha serio, él la estaba mirando pero no pudo identificar su mirada. Ella estaba ansiosa y aunque sabía que debían hablar no sabía cómo comenzar. Se acercó hacia él y tomándolo de la mano, no lo dirigió hacia el pozo, le pareció más adecuando el rumbo hacía el árbol sagrado, InuYasha la miraba sin saber cómo preguntar lo que tanto necesitaba saber, no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar sin retirar su mano de la de ella.

Cuando llegaron ella lo jaló para sentarse juntos recargados en un tronco quedando ambos de frente al árbol que fue testigo de la primera vez que se habían visto. Ella comenzó preguntándole que pensaba y de la manera más dulce que encontró añadió:

─Sabes que debemos hablar, han sido tres años, no sé qué piensas y de verdad me gustaría saberlo.

─No quiero que te vayas ─antes de darse cuenta ya había pronunciado las palabra que tanto miedo tenía de decir, la Kagome que estaba frente a él le dio la confianza de hacerlo, ella había madurado sin duda alguna y él al saber lo que era estar sin ella no quería arriesgarse otra vez.

─Yo tampoco quiero irme, es decir, me gustaría que el pozo estuviera abierto pero si no se abre me gustaría estar aquí ─ella se giró para mirarlo de frente─, pero si me quedo hay muchas cosas que debo solucionar.

─ ¡Si, ya sé que Kei te espera en tu época! ─él lo dijo de una manera más fuerte de la que hubiera querido, pero tomándolo por sorpresa ella se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, de manera que lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Ella había adquirido confianza para hacer este tipo de cosas por el terror de perderlo, si no iba a estar con él, sería por qué él no lo quisiera, pero no por no haber hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerle saber que ella quería estar no solo ahí sino con él. No podía obligarlo, solo podía decirle y mostrarle lo que sentía y escuchar que tenía que decir. Le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos y cuando se dio cuenta de que él no la apartaría le dijo:

─Nadie está esperándome, con cosas a solucionar me refiero a que necesito dónde vivir, que vestir, a que dedicarme… Hay muchas implicaciones al quedarme y no sé cómo solucionarlas todas, me gustaría abrir el pozo y realizar algunas cosas en casa, no son indispensables pero sería bueno para mí poder hacerlas…

El no pudo soportar la mención de ella de volver a su casa, ahora él levanto sus manos y sostuvo su rostro, se la acerco de manera brusca como para silenciarla de golpe, no quería escuchar nada que pudiera alejarla de él. La besó, pero no como la noche anterior, ese beso había tenido dulzura, este estaba cargado de necesidad, no podía dejarla continuar, debía hacerle saber que no podía estar si ella, ella respondió de la misma manera.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron de tal manera que ya se encontraban en su nuca acercándolo más a su boca como si fueran capaces de utilizar el mismo espacio, las manos de él inexplicablemente ya se encontraban en la cintura de Kagome jalándola más hacia su cuerpo, ella soltó un gemido…

Él se separó nervioso y consiente de lo que acaba de hacer, pero no hubo tiempo para la vergüenza sus labios sobre los de ella le susurraron que se quedará junto a él.

─Claro que quiero quedarme con ustedes… ─ella lo miró confundida.

─No, no me entiendes, no solo te quedes aquí, quédate conmigo… y con Shippo ─aún la tenía sujeta de la cintura, volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Ella lo besó nuevamente con una ternura infinita, era bueno saber que ahora podía besarlo y sentir ese acto de manera tan familiar, ella se removió en sus brazos, pero el roce de todo su cuerpo contra él hizo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos, ella bajo sus a manos al pecho de InuYasha y él se puso más nervioso temiendo que ella siguiera bajándolas si detenerse. Sin darse cuenta sus manos terminaron en la cadera de Kagome, ella se puso aún más roja de lo que los besos lo habían hecho y él se avergonzó por su atrevimiento. Estaban llevando esto demasiado lejos. Estaban en donde alguien podría verlos y ninguno de ellos tenía la sensación de que esos fueran los besos o roces que alguien pudiera darse en público.

Con una gran muestra de autocontrol y toda la delicadeza que pudo ella comenzó a separarse. Él intento detenerla, pero ella se inclinó hacia él para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez solo fue un roce de labios, sabía lo mucho que debía haberse esforzado para pedirle quedarse con él, no quería forzarlo a nada más. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, cuando Shippo regresará se preocuparía sobre volver a casa y las cosas que consideraba debía hacer en su época, pero por ahora estaba en su hogar, y no, no se refería a la cabaña que le acababan de ofrecer para vivir, estaba entre los brazos de InuYasha y ese era todo el hogar que necesitaba al menos por ese instante.

Ya tendrían tiempo de estar solos en privado, esa noche por ejemplo. Por ahora debían volver con los demás a cenar y decirles que Shippo se había ido y tardaría un par de días en regresar.

* * *

 _ **Lamento que debí volver a actualizarlo, pero apenas estoy comprendiendo del todo como trabajar por aquí. Repuesta a sus comentarios:**_

 _ **MaruRamoneStone:**_ _¡Hola! es un Inu-Kag, al comenzarla la pensé así, si esta historia no queda tan terrible, es probable que me arriesgue con un S-K._

 _ **Andy taisho:**_ _Oh disculpa, creo que debí especificar que era un Inu-Kag desde el principio. Pero si no hago un desastre con este, tal vez me anime con un S-K_

 _ **bnees:**_ _Intentaré no tardar mucho al subir los capítulos, me está gustando mucho realizarlo, espero a ustedes les agrade leerlo._


	3. Compañera

_**¡Hola! este es el tercer capítulo, espero les guste. Sé que ha pasado tiempo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero aunque tarde no quiero abandonarlo.**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Lo que está en cursivas en el texto, es decir, en este formato, es un flash-back de InuYasha._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Compañera**

Rei y Kei habían sido entrenados desde pequeños de acuerdo a sus talentos, en su familia solo había dos opciones, desarrollabas poderes espirituales o crecías con habilidad asombrosa para la lucha, siempre era arriesgado, su vida corría peligro constantemente, pero todos eran buenos en lo que hacían y cabe mencionar que no estaban solos, compartían sus poderes y conocimientos con demás personas talentosas que querían bien en el mundo. Ellos habían sido mandados al templo Higurashi desde la academia, bueno actualmente la llamaban academia, pero no era diferente de otros templos con discípulos, esta tarea había sido encomendada a ellos en particular, y sospechaban que sus padres estaban detrás de ello. El templo Higurashi parecía de gran importancia, siempre se había vigilado pero esta vez los mandaron con la orden de ayudar a Kagome. Al haber Kagome cruzado el pozo pensaron que su misión estaba completa, sin embargo cuando fueron a dar las noticias a la academia sus padres los enviaron de vuelta, puesto que según ellos su misión estaba por comenzar y debían volver y seguir entrenando como si Kagome siguiera ahí.

Para Rei eso no tenía sentido, ella no estaba, pero seguir entrenando significaba que Kei seguiría intentando abrir el pozo, y él estaría de acuerdo con cualquier posibilidad que lo hiciera verla de nuevo.

Tenía un día completo que ella se había ido por ese pozo. Su madre parecía más tranquila de lo que debería estar, dado que su hija prácticamente desapareció. Kagome le había contado sus historias a través del pozo, pero no pudo irse así sin más ¿verdad? O al menos eso era lo que pensaba él. La idea de no volverla a ver no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, llevaba un día sin ella en su rutina y eso ya pintaba como las peores horas que estaba viviendo y, considerando los entrenamientos que había tenido que realizar y el ser en extremo rígido con él mismo para exigirse hasta lo imposible eso ya era decir mucho.

Desde la ventana de la casa de Kagome que daba al templo, la madre de esta veía a Rei dando golpes y saltos en el aire como todo un experto. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, por supuesto que su corazón dolía, su amada hija se había ido el día anterior, en cambio no había tristeza en ella, sabía de antemano que todo tenía que suceder de esa manera.

Explicárselo a Sota y al abuelo iba a ser complicado, sin embargo, aún no era el momento de hacerlo, ya llegaría pero no era ese.

·· **§** ··

Kagome e InuYasha habían ido a cenar con los demás y después de que ella había jugado con las gemelas y Sango le había prestado un poco de ropa limpia para el día siguiente. Se dirigieron a la cabaña un poco más nerviosos que el día anterior, nuevamente llegaron con una fría noche por delante pero esta vez fue InuYasha el que preparó el té.

—Extrañaba tanto estar al fuego en noches como esta —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, mi casa es cómoda pero sin darme cuenta estaba totalmente acostumbrada a la vida que teníamos mientras íbamos tras Naraku.

—Todos lo extrañábamos —respondió él—. Excepto a Naraku, por esa parte estamos felices de que él se haya ido.

—Que tristeza que las personas se alegren de tu ausencia —susurro Kagome.

—Tú no tienes de que preocuparte, todos aquí te extrañamos.

Luego de terminar el té, llego el momento de asearse y dormir, ella en él cuarto de InuYasha, y él en el de Shippo, cuando salió de la habitación fue a recostarse a esperarlo para dormir, no le había dicho que durmiera con ella, pero esperaba que él al igual que ella deseara hacerlo.

Dormir sin pesadillas era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse, sin darse cuenta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras él la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Ella se miraba hermosa, aún con su mirada perdida, sin notar que era observada, le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera para que se quedara, para que decidiera estar ahí con él de manera incondicional como siempre había hecho, ella no paraba de asegurarle que así sería, pero él no estaba ciego, sabía las implicaciones del querer que se quedará, no sólo la quería ahí, la quería para él y no quería arriesgar su vida de esa manera, el tener una compañera era una gran decisión que no podía tomar a la ligera, su vida corría peligro, un peligro en el que no quería verla, y peor aún, odiaría ser él quien la pusiera ahí.

Pero, solo el pensar en dejarla ir le dolía literalmente el corazón y pensarla con alguien lo llenaba de una rabia que apenas era capaz de contener. Ella era suya. Y sin la menor duda él era de ella. No importaba que sucediera ahora, él estaba seguro de eso, incluso si ella se iba, nadie sería capaz de negar esa absoluta verdad.

— ¿Dormimos? —preguntó hacia ella—. ¿Quieres dormir sola esta noche? Puedo hacerlo yo en la habitación del enano…

—No, por favor… No quiero dormir sola, me portaré bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. No te patearé dormida.

—Sabes que no lo haces, bueno, a veces balbuceas dormida pero jamás he entendido lo que dices.

Ella se sonrojo completamente, tenía temor de hablar lo que soñaba, muchos de sus sueños eran poco menos que embarazosos, al menos los últimos que había tenido, en su mayoría eran sobre reencontrarse con él…

Él se recostó junto a ella, y está se acurruco para quedar más cerca, de manera tímida depositó un beso en su pecho, el hanyou no estaba desnudo, pero se sentía su firme forma bajo su ropa. Él noto el cambio de ánimo en Kagome, su aroma lo estaba por volver loco, pero ya se había controlado bastante y no sabía cómo explicarle que quería hacer, bueno en eso tal vez no necesitaban mucha ayuda, ella parecía estar en sintonía, pocas cosas se escapaban a sus finos sentidos. Pero sabía que estar con ella sería más que eso… Myoga se lo explicó tiempo atrás, en ese momento no era más que información inútil.

No se imaginaba con nadie y después de lo que había vivido, la verdad es que se hizo a la idea de que nunca sucedería, y él no lo necesitaba, siempre había estado solo y así se encontraba bien.

Pero Kagome estaba en su vida ahora y enserió deseaba no ser tan torpe con las palabras como había sido siempre para poder explicarle todo. Y así, poder estar con ella, siempre y cuando ella aceptará lo que sucedería, esa era una razón más para no contárselo, era un gran sacrificio lo que él le pediría, y si bien ella lo entendería, estaba consciente de que podía negarse, no a estar a su lado pero si a esta con él siendo su compañera. Eso lo destruiría. Si ella decidía estar con alguien más no lo soportaría, si cuando era más joven no soportaba a Koga cerca de ella, ahora que era una mujer en disposición de estar con compañero mataría si alguien se le acercaba.

Kagome levanto el rostro hacia InuYasha y miró como su expresión había cambiado, estaba divertido hablando de como ella decía cosas dormida y ahora sin razón aparente se veía molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo... Nada.

—Puedes decirme, sabes eso —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Recuerda que debemos hablar, ya no soy tan inmadura para enojarme por todo, ahora intento comprender, y explicarle mejor.

Era cierto, el tiempo no había pasado en vano para ella.

—Es que quiero besarte —susurró.

— ¿Y por eso estas molesto? Porque yo también quiero besarte, pero me hace feliz pensarlo —afirmó sonriendo y acercándose a rozar sus labios.

—No, eso no me molesta —respondió, no queriendo poner distancia entre ellos.

—Dime que sucede ¿hice algo malo? —preguntó susurrando.

Él la miró, ¿cómo podía siquiera imaginar que hizo algo malo? Su cabeza solo intentaba ordenar las palabras que Myoga le dijo sin morir de vergüenza y su torpeza solo estaba haciéndola sentir mal...

— _Hay muchos peligros en el mundo amo, debe protegerse de todos, principalmente de los que puede evitar —decía la pequeña pulga con mucha seriedad._

— _Los peligros no pueden evitarse pulga, solo debo destruirlos con mis garras, eso es lo que debo hacer._

— _No amo, hay peligros que nosotros no podemos evitar, en eso tiene razón, pero hay algunos que no solo son evitables sino que encima los queremos._

— _Eso no es posible, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco Myoga?_

— _No amo, pero su padre era mi amo también, y estoy seguro de que le hubiese gustado ser él quien le explicara esto, pero en su ausencia debo ser yo quien lo haga, pero debe prestar mucha atención amo ¿recuerda cómo murió su madre?_

— _¡Maldita pulga! Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso, te aplastaré si sigues hablando de ella._

— _Creo que debo arriesgarme amo, sé que no es su fuerte pero escúcheme, esto de verdad es importante y su madre también se lo habría explicado pero usted era muy pequeño —Myoga lo escucho gruñir, pero sabía que a pesar de su carácter le haría caso —. Cuando Sesshomaru le culpa por la muerte de su padre creo que él no sabe que usted no entiende la razón._

— _La razón es que es un maldito y me odia por haber nacido —dijo furioso._

— _No amo, él lo hace porque su padre toma a la madre de usted como compañera, los Inuyoukai solo tienen una, y la madre de su hermano no fue la elegida, en su lugar el amo Inu No tomo a la ama Izayoi y ella resultó ser la correcta, el amo quiso a Irasue, pero solo amo a una de ellas —dijo a un InuYasha que se estaba poniendo ligeramente colorado—. No voy a explicarle temas vergonzosos querido amo, de esta parte solo debo decirle que para tomar compañera debe marcarla, eso es instinto así que no requiere explicación, sin embargo las implicaciones de ello sí. Cuando se toma compañera es una unión de sus almas amo, los compañeros en este caso se vuelven el uno para el otro, literalmente._

— _¿Qué es literalmente, pulga fastidiosa? —bueno, al menos lo estaba escuchando._

— _Digamos que de manera "real", para un InuYoukai sus compañeras son complicadas de encontrar ya que no cualquiera podría ser marcada, los sentimientos del InuYoukai deben ser profundos y verdaderos, entre demonios eso no es común o prácticamente es imposible, pero en el caso de su madre volverse compañera del amo Inu No hizo cambios impresionantes, por ejemplo, los compañeros viven la misma cantidad de tiempo... Pero su madre no solo se volvió inmortal al ser su padre un demonio, sino que también su piel se volvió resistente, sus sentidos se agudizaron y varios cambios más... Seguramente ni ella supo cuales ni cuantos llegaron a ser. Pero al elegirla, el amo ligo su vida a la suya, él era un demonio poderoso pero la noche que murió, lo hizo porque la ama Izayoi murió primero, ambos estaban débiles, él por la batalla con Ryukotsusei y ella por dar a luz, él podría haber sobrevivido, reponerse de las heridas habría sido cuestión de tiempo. Pero la madre de usted amo, fue atravesada por una espada y murió, por esa causa su padre estaba también condenado a morir... Y lo hizo, después de intentar salvarlos. Al revivir a su madre con Tenseiga rompió el vínculo o al menos eso creyó, pero el vínculo es tan fuerte que su madre solo vivió para cuidarle unos pocos años. Sólo debe recordar amo... Elegir compañera para usted puede ser peligroso, ligar su vida de esa manera puede ocasionarle la muerte._

Aún recordaba como Myoga quiso seguir hablando del gran amor de sus padres, pero en ese momento él no quería saber nada más, no le interesaba eso, sus padres habían muerto y él no tenía plan alguno de buscar compañera, así que de nada servía que la pulga siguiera hablando aquella vez.

Él no temía poner su vida en manos de Kagome. Al fin y al cabo su vida ya no le pertenecía, ella la tenía en sus manos, aún si haberla marcado, pero, ¿cómo pedirle eso? ¿Cómo pedirle un sacrificio de esa magnitud a quien ya te ha dado tanto?

—Kagome no hiciste nada malo, pero tienes razón hay tanto de que hablar y sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo...

—Yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, y ya que somos terribles los dos, hagamos preguntas ¿te parece? Si hay cosas que quieras saber, solo debes preguntar y yo haré lo mismo, perdimos mucho tiempo en el pasado entre gritos y discusiones, no dejemos que vuelva a suceder ¿de acuerdo? —dijo colocando una mano sobre el rostro del hanyou.

El la miró a los ojos, seguro de que intentaría hacerlo por ella. Asintió presionando su mano en la de Kagome y arrastrando sus dedos hacia sus labios, los beso en señal de compromiso.

—Kagome, ¿estás segura de querer estar aquí... Conmigo? —dijo en un susurro y con obvio miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso, y te aseguro que no ha cambiado y no creo que lo haga —menciono ella con seguridad—. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?..

El acepto ser sincero con ella y de verdad quiso intentarlo, le platico lo que Myoga le había dicho, tanto como él recordaba, la quería como suya, no solo como su amiga, sino también como su compañera o en términos humanos, como su esposa. Ella tenía derecho a saber, a elegir, incluso si dejarla hacerlo lo llenaba de miedo al pensar en la respuesta.

Cuando termino de explicarlo ella parecía asustada. Él esperaba esa reacción, pero no por eso la hizo menos dolorosa. Lo que el hanyou no sabía, era que el miedo de la miko radicaba en otro aspecto que no era el que él tenía en mente.

Él había dicho "la compañera adecuada" y... ¿Si resultaba no ser ella? ¿Qué pasaría, si descubrían que al final de todo, no estaban destinados a estar juntos? Ella estaba segura de sus sentimiento ¿y él? ¿Y si el destino de InuYasha había sido siempre Kikyou? ¿Podría ella soportarlo?

—Kagome, entiendo que esto te asuste, y entenderé si decides que el sacrificio es un alto precio —dijo InuYasha como obligándose a pronunciar aquello.

Ella ahora le miraba confusa, ¿sacrificio? Es que acaso él no se había escuchado, prácticamente le ofrecía no sólo vivir a su lado, sino literalmente el mismo tiempo que él, con un cuerpo saludable y habilidades que no serían propias de una humana. Lo único en duda ahí y que la llenaba de miedo, era no ser la compañera correcta, puede que él la quisiera pero que pasaría si no lo hacia lo suficiente.

— ¿Sacrificio? No InuYasha, para mí sería como un sueño estar contigo sin importa lo que pase, pero... ¿Y si no soy para ti? ¿Qué pasa si no soy la adecuada?..

—Kagome, claro que lo eres —digo con un poco de vergüenza, pero no se detuvo—. Te quiero aquí, te quiero conmigo, te quiero mía.

—Pero parece muy importante lo que el anciano Myoga dijo, tu vida correría peligro, porque incluso con mejores habilidades y resistencia, yo seguiré siendo eso, una humana. Además —añadió casi susurrando—, ¿qué pasa si no soy la correcta? ¿Qué pasa si era Kikyou?

InuYasha se tensó, esto puso más nerviosa a Kagome, no era por la razones que ella creía que InuYasha había tenido esa reacción. Él había tenido tres años para pensar en todo eso, no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que él había reflexionado, como explicar que Kikyou había sido importante en su existencia, pero que ella era indispensable, sino lo hacía bien, ella podría molestarse como todas las veces anteriores e irse.

—Kagome, ella... Kikyou fue importante, y no voy a mentirte la quise muchísimo, veía mi vida a su lado, su muerte me habría destrozado de no ser... —iba hablando cada vez más bajo, convirtiendo su voz en poco más que un susurro—, no es lo que piensas, lo que siento por ti es diferente, es irrompible. Naraku se interpuso entre ella y yo, y siempre lo culpamos por eso, pero él también se interpuso entre nosotros y no dejamos que eso nos alejara, y como prueba de eso estas aquí después de tanto, lo nuestro no puede quebrarse por mentiras y engaños, incluso en la oscuridad esperabas por mí, y yo solo pensaba en encontrarte. Lo nuestro no solo es distinto, es fuerte y más sincero, Kikyou quería una vida normal, ella me quería humano, tú jamás me has pedido cambiar, sin importar cuantos problemas nos dio la sangre de demonio que hay en mí. Cuando yo quería ser un demonio completo, tu no sugeriste que fuese humano, solo insistías en que no debía cambiar, que no tenía por qué cambiar. Te he esperado tres años y te habría esperado muchos más, por favor no dudes de que eres tú, no sé qué decir para que me creas, quisiera poder decir lo correcto para que te quedes conmigo...

Kagome, no sólo había levantado el rostro hacia él, sino que sin querer había comenzado a llorar, siempre había tenido dudas, y miedo en su corazón al mencionar a Kikyou, sabía que ella había sido importante, pero escucharlo decir que la quería en su vida y no sólo eso sino que la quería como su compañera, que él no tenía dudas de que ella era la correcta, eso le provocaba una felicidad que no era capaz de describir

Si, Kikyou siempre le incomodaría, porque ella era una celosa sin remedio, pero no sería el mismo terror que le oprimía el pecho... Lo escucho gruñir y volvió a la realidad.

—No llores, no sé explicarme, pero eres la correcta Kagome... Lo supe cuando te buscaba en la oscuridad te encontré porque lo que le dije a perla era verdad, tú naciste para encontrarme y yo nací para ti... Quisiera que estuvieras segura como yo lo hago.

—Lo hago —dijo ella besándolo para mostrarle que era cierto, rozo sus suaves labios con toda la dulzura que le fue posible y el la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Estaba emocionalmente agotada, de alguna manera se sentía en paz por lo que acababan de hablar y el a su vez ahora solo necesitaba saber qué era lo que ella quería hacer para hacerlo con ella, él estaba dispuesto a seguirla hasta a su época si era lo que ella deseaba.

— ¿Irás mañana a revisar el pozo? —pregunto abrazándola más a él.

—Una conversación difícil a la vez, resolvamos eso mañana, ahora me siento cansada, han sido tres años de insomnio, debemos descansar...

Él estuvo de acuerdo y la cubrió para que no pasará frío, se veía agotada y no quería contradecirla, además tenía razón, esa noche al igual que la anterior quería disfrutar de dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, descansa entonces.

—Buenas noches, mi InuYasha.

El no respondió, pero sonrío ante lo que la Miko dijo, como negar una verdad absoluta como esa, beso su frente en respuesta, sin la intención de liberarla de sus brazos para dormir.

* * *

 _ **He corregido los horrores que he encontrado, me da mucho gusto saber que mi pequeño proyecto se ha leído, gracias por hacerlo, en especial a las personitas que se tomar un poco de su maravilloso tiempo para dejar un mensajito para mí.**_

 _ **bnees:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! A mí me gusta escribir esos momentos, quisiera hacerlo mejor espero mejorar pronto._

 _ **TheSacredArcher:**_ _Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero mi vida ha sido una locura estos meses, sin embargo no quiero abandonar esto, así que aunque tarde, no lo dejare, que bueno que te haya gustado, me hace feliz *brinca de alegría*._


	4. Una luna para ti

**Declaración:** _InuYasha pertenece a la genialidad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hay personajes que son de mi invención en esta historia, creada por mi sin fines de lucro._

 _ **¡Cuarto capítulo! Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Una luna para ti**

Al parecer su olfato no estaba confundiéndolo, aunque al gran Sesshomaru era difícil que algo lo tomará por sorpresa. Sabía que la humana de InuYasha había vuelto, eso complicaba un poco las cosas, no sabía si esa humana regreso para quedarse, de no ser así debía preguntar a Rin por su decisión, la única persona que podía ver por su seguridad era el inútil de su medio hermano, y él había ligado su destino al de esa humana incluso antes de haberse dado cuenta, si ella no que se quedaba seguro que el hijo de Izayoi tampoco.

Pero como era de suponerse él tenía su propia vida, y aunque nunca le había pedido que cuidara de Rin ambos sabían que era un acuerdo implícito. Él jamás aceptaría que había dejado a Rin bajo su protección e InuYasha estaba consciente de que si llegaba a mencionarlo, Sesshomaru solo debía negarlo y teniendo en cuenta su relación, pocos afirmarían lo contrario.

Caminaba en el bosque cercano a la aldea, seguro que el hanyou ya lo había olido, y aunque sus visitas eran únicamente para ver a Rin, si lo que sospechaba era cierto, InuYasha no tardaría en hacer su aparición, ese pequeño claro era el favorito de Rin, podía recoger flores y estaba tan cerca del rio como para llegar a él sin esfuerzo, siempre que la visitaba, solo se dedicaba a recostarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus demás sentidos estaban pendientes de ella. Escuchaba lo que le había sucedido, que cosa nueva había aprendido, de cómo cuidaba las hijas del monje y la exterminadora, como cuidaba y curaba enfermos, que nueva y extraña comida de humanos había aprendido a preparar y muchas cosas que por más insignificantes que fueran parecía emocionada por contar.

Al final de cuentas para eso la había dejado a vivir con ellos, para que aprendiera de humanos, para que supiera todo lo que él no podía enseñarle. Al principio parecía muy poco feliz de no poder seguir viajando con él, pero como en todas las otras ocasiones ella confiaba ciegamente en él, si él decía que volvería a visitarla después y que debía quedarse y aprender ahí ella lo aceptaba segura de sus palabras. Tal vez eso explicaba que quisiera contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que le sucedía.

Se sentó en el árbol acostumbrado

a esperar a Rin, aunque parecía que efectivamente el medio demonio había decidió ir a verle también.

— ¿Decidiste irte con la humana? —preguntó a InuYasha que llegó a sentarse en una de las ramas del árbol que se encontraba enfrente de donde él estaba recargado.

—Me imagine que preguntaría eso —le contestó despacio—, aún no lo sé pero si ella decide irse, yo lo haré con ella.

Eso era algo que él ya había supuesto, su hermano y su debilidad por su humana no lo sorprendían, aunque a esas alturas el solo llegaba a esa aldea para visitar a Rin, así que si bien no podía decir que lo comprendía, al menos entendía por qué hacía lo que hacía.

—Rin viene en camino a verte, le dije que estabas aquí así que no debe tardar… —dijo sin saber cómo continuar—. Tal vez… tal vez deberías preguntarle ahora su decisión, aunque creo que la anciana quería hablar contigo, Rin está por cumplir 14 años —dijo recostándose en la rama para no mirarlo—. Entre los humanos ella está en edad de formar una familia y tengo entendido que más de un humano ha puesto la mirada en ella para eso.

Lo dijo suavemente esperando una reacción de parte del youkai, sabía que Kaede se lo diría pero como ninguno sabía cómo reaccionaría prefería ser él el que le diera tal noticia. Como era de esperarse el demonio no tuvo una reacción, no al menos una como la que hubiese tenido él. Solo le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

Todos podían ver que Rin era muy importante en su vida, los demonios no entienden de sentimientos, el amor no es algo que pueda entrar en su lenguaje de manera natural, sin embargo los inuyoukai si entienden de lealtad y protección y eso era lo que Sesshomaru le profesaba a Rin, es probable que en ese momento no estuviera en sus planes que Rin fuera su compañera pero su interés no podía juzgarse con parámetros normales, asi que era complicado saber que decir o pensar sobre ello. No se atrevería a charlar con él de eso, no quería hacerlo enfadar, a pesar de no llevarse bien, al menos había dejado de intentar matarlo con solo verlo, y no tenía la intención de cambiar eso, cosa que sucedería si le hablaba de sentimientos. Él solo estaba ahí para darle la información que debía conocer, era su decisión tomarla o no.

—Te avisaré con Rin, si nos quedaremos aquí o no, ella no sabe de las propuestas de unión formales que ha recibido Kaede para ella —dijo alejándose para que esperara a _su_ humana. _"Como si fuera a dejar que se vaya con alguien que no sea él"_ pensó antes de correr para encontrar a Kagome dónde Sango.

·· **§** ··

Acompañar a Sango a hacer sus quehaceres estaba resultando muy agradable, el clima estaba perfecto para estar en el rio y conveniente para lavar la ropa. En lo que su amiga lo hacía, ella vigilaba a las gemelas jugando, eran unas nenas adorables, el pequeño Komori se había quedado al cuidado de su padre.

Estar ahí con su amiga, le hacía percatarse de cuanto la había extrañado, no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero hay verdades que pegan de golpe cuando se hacen realidad. Sus amigas del colegio le habían hecho compañía mientras no podía cruzar el pozo, pero no era lo mismo que charlar con Sango, a ellas no podría contarles todo, en realidad no podía contarles casi nada de lo que le preocupaba, no a menos que quisiera que la trataran de loca. Ellas la veían sufrir en silencio y solo pensaban que su sufrimiento era por desamor.

Los últimos días en el Sengoku, antes de que el pozo se sellara por tres años habían sido intensos en muchísimos sentidos, y no podía hablar de ellos con libertad. A su madre, hermano y abuelo siempre les censuraba las historias, siempre sentía que no había necesidad de preocuparlos más de lo necesario. Y nadie podía comprender la gama de sentimientos que la asfixiaban.

—Y contra todo pronóstico, Miroku resultó ser un buen esposo —le dijo a su amiga sonriendo.

—Sí, lo ha sido, sobre todo ha sido un buen padre... —respondió con la misma sonrisa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo aun con la sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro para sentir los rayos del sol sobre el—. Este clima es fabuloso, me encantaría entrenar, pero no creo que InuYasha acepte entrenar conmigo...

Entre las diversas conversaciones e interrogatorios que le habían hecho, Kagome les había contado lo que hacía en su época aparte de estudiar.

—Si quieres podemos hacerlo después de que termine con esto.

— ¿Enserio? —respondió la morena emocionada, volteando a mirarla.

—Claro que sí, puede que no me dedique de tiempo completo a ser exterminadora, pero no me gustaría dejar de lado mi entrenamiento.

—Fabuloso, ojala pudieras conocer a Rei, me ha enseñado mucho, no solo mejoré con el arco, me mostró como canalizar poderes espirituales purificadores en senbon. Son una buena arma, no tan potente como el arco pero si muy prácticas.

Ambas continuaron hablando y aunque InuYasha llegó tan rápido como pudo después de ir a arreglar unos asuntos con Sesshomaru, no se acercó para no interrumpirlas se tensó cuando escucho a la pelinegra hablar nuevamente de los hermanos que sin conocerlos aún ya lo estaban incomodando, y aunque quería pasar todo su tiempo con ella, sería egoísta no dejarla tener esos momentos con su mejor amiga.

·· **§** ··

Llevaba unos de los hermosos kimonos que él le había regalado, le gustaba llevarlos cuando lo veía para que supiera cuanto le habían gustado. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Sesshomaru la visitaba acompañado, el señor Jaken siempre parecía tener ocupaciones o al menos eso le decía él cuando la visitaba. Esta vez tenía una noticia que estaba segura sorprendería al gran demonio, la señorita Kagome había vuelto, y eso la tenía particularmente contenta, todos tenían un brillo especial en los ojos, tenían en general una vida tranquila y feliz, pero su llegada resultó un acontecimiento asombroso para todos.

Entre otras cosas habían sido unos días productivos, de plantas medicinales y curación de heridas ya sabía mucho, pero había un par de mujeres embarazadas en la aldea y eso para ella solo significaba la oportunidad de aprender cómo tratarlas, le gustaba ser de utilidad.

Al principio su estancia en la aldea había sido complicada, haber estado bajo la custodia de un aterrador demonio no era buena referencia para que la quisieran así sin más, pero su alegría contagiosa y amabilidad natural había hecho que se ganara la aceptación e incluso el cariño de más de uno de los habitantes. Eso sin mencionar que era tan buena aprendiendo lo que la abuela Kaede le enseñaba que incluso ya trataba por ella misma algunos de los casos que se presentaban, la anciana tenía confianza en ella para relegarle algunos de los trabajos.

Eso a ella le daba confianza en lo que hacía, ya que sin duda solo significaba que lo hacía bien, la hacía sentirse útil y apreciada. Y de esa forma siempre tenía algo que contarle al youkai.

El demonio por su parte, podía sentirla llegar, antes de que se encontrara con él, el aroma de Rin era único para él, los tres años que Rin había pasado entre humanos, fueron un parpadeo, aunque paradójicamente era la primera vez que notaba el paso de tres insignificantes años, no parecía que fuera tiempo suficiente para que ella tomara una decisión, pero iba a tener que hacerlo si el inútil de su medio hermano (si, para que negarlo, ese incompetente por más que lo repudiara era también hijo de Inu No Taisho) decidía irse, la exterminadora podía ser competente como protección en esa aldea, pero desde que había tenido la descendencia del monje, no parecía que eso fuera posible, y el monje ya no tenía su Kazaana y en más de una ocasión en la que había visitado a Rin él no se encontraba, si salía de manera constante nada podía asegurar que pudiera protegerlos. Solo había alguien que podía ver por Rin y era él, si ella estaba con él no le pasaría nada, pero después de dejarla ahí, no podía tomarla sin más, si la dejo para que ella pudiera elegir eso le permitiría hacer.

Ella ya había vivido con él y Jaken antes, si se la llevaba seguro que podría acostumbrarse a una vida en su palacio, bueno, al menos ese palacio dejaría de ser un adorno y símbolo de poder. Él no había vivido ahí de manera constante en varios siglos en realidad, él siempre viajaba a través de sus tierras, podía pasar décadas sin poner un pie en él. Su padre era el que tenía afición por actividades humanas, la diplomacia no era algo que él necesitara, si quería algo lo tomaba, y la vida de sus sirvientes no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ese palacio sobrevivía gracias a que los sirvientes fueron personas escogidas por su padre, sabían qué eran igual de débiles que él, no dudaba que en su ausencia se dedicaran a velar por el bien de la zona como eran las ordenes que su padre había dado.

Rin estaría a salvo ahí, una humana no sería problema incluso entre varios demonios, nadie la tocaría, aunque cambiara de sirvientes de ser necesario, si él daba la orden que ella era intocable, eso se respetaría a menos que quisieran un final poco agradable.

Abrió los ojos cuando la sintió acercarse a él, su apariencia había cambiado, estaba más alta, y su rostro estaba empezado a perder los rasgos infantiles. La sonrisa como siempre que lo visitaba estaba presente.

—Amo Sesshomaru tengo tanto que contarle —dijo sonriendo.

Él solo la miro, no porque la visitará significaba que tuviera una conversación fluida con ella, si le preguntaba algo directamente él contestaba, pero a pesar de ello Rin siempre se daba por entendida, ver a Sesshomaru era fantástico para ella, y él siempre había sido así, jamás había tenido una palabra o mirada de desprecio de su parte. Él saber que estaba ahí era suficiente, aún mejor, el saber que estaba ahí por ella lo hacía simplemente perfecto.

—La señorita Kagome volvió, debería ver como de feliz ha hecho eso a todos, no sé si va a quedarse pero es la primera vez desde que estoy en la aldea que veo al joven InuYasha así de feliz —comenzó a platicar bastante animada.

—Rin tenemos que hablar… —Dijo el demonio, logrando desconcertarla.

Él nunca había comenzado una conversación, es más, ella jamás lo había escuchado decir algo a menos que ella le hubiera hecho una pregunta directa.

—Rin, recuerdas porque te quedaste en esa aldea de humanos.

—Usted dijo que era para que aprendiera a vivir entre ellos…

—Sí, sin embargo también era para que llegado el momento, pudieras decidir por ti misma, si querías quedarte en una aldea humana o volver conmigo.

—Yo iría con el amo Seshomaru en el momento en el que él lo disponga.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rin.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, ya que a pesar del tono que él estaba usando ella sabía que significaba que estaba diciéndole que podía elegir lo que decidiera, porque era libre de hacerlo. No significaba que le diera igual, significaba que el respetaría su decisión fuera cual fuera.

La forma de ser de demonio podía resultar fría y aterronara para los demás pero ella no concebía que eso fuera posible.

—Iré con usted amo —dijo sin el menor atisbo de duda en su voz.

—No eres mi sirviente, puedes llamarme solo Sesshomaru. Volveré en tres lunas a partir de ahora por ti.

Rin ignoro su sugerencia de llamarlo solo Sesshomaru, ya se lo había pedido en otras ocasiones, ella lo había intentado un par de veces pero aún le resultaba extraño, sin embargo la información que la dejó pensando e incluso un poco triste fue darse cuenta que no lo vería en tres meses al menos.

—Mi cumpleaños es unos días, pensé que podría verlo —Sonaba un poco triste por ello, las veces anteriores él le había visitado en la fecha que había descubierto que era su cumpleaños o la que habían elegido más cerca de él puesto que no la sabían con exactitud.

En alguna de las charlas que solía mantener con la anciana Kaede se había preguntado cuando era su cumpleaños, es decir, después de ver como se recordaba el nacimiento de las gemelas ella tuvo curiosidad de saber qué día había nacido. Kaede le pregunto si no recordaba algo y ella le dijo que su madre le repetía que había nacido cuando los cerezos florecieron como dándole la bienvenida. Acordaron que el día que los cerezos florecieran sería su cumpleaños.

—Tengo asuntos que atender —dijo de manera simple, pero al mismo tiempo le ofrecía una pequeña caja blanca que ella tomo entre sus manos.

Al abrirla solo pudo quedar impresionada por lo que encontró dentro, era un pequeño collar, de una piedra lunar, que en el centro tenía amatista en forma de luna, los colores blanco y purpura se veían perfectos en ese delicado collar sostenido por una cadena de plata. Ella solo podía pensar en que ese collar era como llevar un símbolo de su amo con ella, lo cual logró sonrojarla. La luna purpura era similar a la que Sesshomaru tenía en la frente. Era un regalo hermoso.

—Amo Sesshomaru —dijo sosteniendo el collar contra su pecho—, es hermoso.

—No soy tu amo Rin —repitió él, sorprendido por el sonrojo de la joven.

—Muchas gracias Sesshomaru… —dijo en un susurro lleno de emociones.

Después de colocarse el collar que su amo le obsequio, y aún más feliz que antes si es que eso era posible, siguió contándole todo lo que le había ocurrido desde su última visita.

* * *

 _ **Sé que siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, y a pesar de que no soy constante solo puedo asegurar que no abandonaré esta historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y mensajes directos, de verdad aprecio el tiempo que se toman en dejarlos.**_

 _ **Sabri23labrujis:**_ _Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia desde el principio, estoy dispuesta a terminarla, me tornará tiempo, pero no me rendiré. Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos._

 _ **Sofiabarbara.m:**_ _No defraudaré tu confianza, avanzo lento pero no tengo intención de dejarlo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me esfuerzo para poder hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, intento no destrozar los personajes y no perderme en narración, y aunque estoy consciente de todo lo que me falta por mejorar es bueno saber que no hago un tan terrible trabajo_ _ **.**_

 _ **Lauren Li:**_ _Hola, lamento no actualizar tan constante como me gustaría, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Saludos para ti también._

 _ **Agradecida por su apoyo. Veramy**_ ❧


End file.
